Unexpected Changes
by Y-dO-u-CrY
Summary: No one knows the real Harry, and it has finally gotten to him that he is alone in this world, well maybe except for 2 certain people, but he wants revenge on those who made his life hell...DarkSlytherin!Harry... SLASH H/D
1. Prolouge

_Blackening My soul_

_With your False light you Show_

_Is the Biggest mistake _

_You will Know_

Harry Potter a boy of 12 wrote in his journal. Such hard core feelings for one so young. Why must he carry this burden? Why must he do it alone? He does not have a say in his life. He does not have a say on who should live and who should die. He doesn't even get to choose what side he wants to fight for. Even at 12 he can feel the pull of the dark arts. But he is strong enough to fight it off…_for know. _Everyday, our young Harry sinks lower and lower into depression. Dark thoughts clouding his innocent mind, yet not so innocent. He's seen death; he's seen horrible, horrible acts committed on innocent bystanders. And he wants revenge, and by god he will get it. In this lifetime or the next he will get it. No one realizes how much power Harry Potter possesses. I'm not even sure he knows the full extent to it.

Everyone underestimates children. Even children themselves. They were raised to think that once you become older you become smarter. What they don't know is that children are smart. Their thoughts aren't clouded by doubt or experience; they know and see things how they are. Like if an adult saw a leprechaun they would think it an illusion and think about it all day, trying to find a logical explanation. If a child saw a leprechaun they'll believe it being there, then go about their business. for what troubles a grown up will never trouble a child.

And so as this extraordinary child sits here. he dwells on his life feeling his mood change rapidly with every depressing thought. And as the memories of his first 12 years of life pass through his brain he can't help but think about his bad habits. The ones that helps him through. The ones that help him deal.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

I know i write short fics, i'll try to make them longer, bear with me


	2. Blood is Treasure Waiting to be Discover

_Blood is a Treasure Waiting to be Discovered_

* * *

Blood was all I could see. Too much blood. It's never bled this much before. I find it strangely relaxing as I watched the red water pour on the porcelain floor of the prefects lavatory. Contrasting beautifully. It hasn't stopped yet. I wonder if it ever will. My eyesight starts to shade over. I wonder if this is finally the end. I will miss certain things, certain people. I know I'll miss out on things, but I could care less right now. And as I look at my own very masterpiece of art, right on my person, I fall in a slump. My lifeline slowly but surely leaking out. My eyes close. A scream. 

"HARRY!!!"

Wakes me out of my death stupor, just long enough to catch a glimpse of blond hair. My eyes roll back and everything turns black. Not noticing the tears meshing with the blood on the floor and the light kisses to my temple.

White. The anesthetics smell was nauseating. A hand in mine. A groan. I look down to my side, to see none other then Draco Malfoy. I don't know why he's here. We're supposed to hate each other. The son of a death eater and the son of dead aurors. They don't tend to click. But as I stare at his angelic face, I can't help but feel this sense of safety and belonging. Smooth to the touch with no flaw. I wonder if he's part veela for a second until I notice the faint lines of tears on his abnormally red cheeks. I feel guilty for making him cry. I never mean to hurt people, and yet I do. I look down at my arm, they covered my art pieces. I feel a sudden rage. They don't understand art they never will. I need this. I NEED IT!!

I let go of Draco's hand and try to stand up, without waking the blonde angel. My tries were in vain. Grey eyes flutter open they lock with green. They show confusion, then comprehension, then concern. Harry stands there on wobbly legs watching the emotions cross the blondes face. grey eyes unexpectedly well up with unshed tears, Draco blinks they fall. He doesn't bother to wipe them away. To him they show how much he cares for the green eyed beauty. But to Harry they remind him once again the pain he can't help but cause everyone. 'That's why I'm better off dead' Harry thinks viciously.

"How are you feeling," Draco asks timidly

"Just peachy," Harry spat

"I'm sorry", the blond said looking down

"I wanted to die Draco, why won't anyone let me have what I want just once"

"How can you say that Harry, why do you want to die, do you know how many people love you, not the Boy-who-Lived but you Harry Potter. Harry please let us help you, let me in."

"HA", Harry laughed bitterly, "people love me? NO people love their weapon; people love the fame of being the Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived's friend."

"That's not true Harry please let me help, I don't want to loose you"

"Loose me, when did you have me, Draco"

Harry moved around a bit to get feeling in his legs. He turned his back to Draco to stare out the window on the other side of the infirmary. Staring at his reflection. He looked a little to the left in the window, he could see concern and love in grey eyes.

"You don't know me Draco, no one does," Harry whispered, "and if you don't know me then you can't be with me." He added defiantly.

"Then let me know you," Draco yelled jumping up and grabbing Harry's shoulder. "Let me know the real you and not some façade, not as the old man's weapon, but as a friend."

Harry turned to Draco with sad eyes, "I'm sorry Draco I can't, you don't know the kind of person I am. You won't be safe. But soon, I promise you this world will be a better place." Grabbing his wand Harry cast a spell on his clothes to dress himself. He looked at his arm. Needing to feel safe and assured he's doing the right thing, he ripped off the gauze viciously and examined his artwork. A sob escaped his lips

"They're still here", Harry looked up at Draco with tears of happiness in his eyes, "Draco they're still here". Forgetting for a moment that he was about to leave, he runs to Draco and swung his arms around his neck. Draco awkwardly put his arms around the raven haired wonder. Staying like that for a few minutes, Harry suddenly remembers who he's hugging. He jumps back like he'd been burned never noticing the hurt look in Draco's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I must go"

"Wait Harry you can't"

But his request fell on deaf ears; the boy-who-lived was already out the doors.

* * *

And yet another part to Unexpected Changes to Harry Potter 

lovely reveiws make my day

So don't be a stranger


	3. 4 BLOODY years later

"**_yo-yo_**"--parseltoungue

* * *

A man in black chuckled as he crouched down behind a house. He was currently searching for a red wire that would shut the power off in the non one of a kind house. He could easily shut off the power with magic, but his instructor told him to practice it the muggle way. 

"Where are you little fella," the strange man whispered.

"Aha, Gotchya," he said in triumph when he found it.

He smirked as he watched the lights flicker off. Standing with a grace only one could dream of, he made his way up the paved drive-way. The lights over the garage switched on with the movement. The stranger slammed his fist into the door. He watched with mild fascination as the door exploded into a million pieces. Walking in while the pieces were still falling to the ground, the stranger looked around at the pristine house.

What he saw made him sneer in disgust. There was Vernon Dursley pounding into a sobbing Dudley Dursley. The man screamed in rage and pulled the fat man off the pleading boy. The man through him at the wall on the other side of the room. Dudley looked up at his savior with a thank you on his lips. When he realized who it was he gasped instead. There staring down at him with fury in his emerald eyes was his cousin, Harry Potter.

He snarled at his uncle, "I WASM'T HERE, SO YOU DECIDE TO TAKE YOUR SEXUAL URGES OUT ON YOUR SON," Harry screamed at the blubbering whale, "NEPHEW IS ONE THING, BUT YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD IS ANOTHER, you are a sick monster who deserves death," Harry growled baring his teeth. His uncle gasped.

"W-w-what a-are y-y-you," Vernon stuttered through breaths.

"When a WIZARD turns 13, they come into their heritages. It seems that my parents weren't all human," Harry said sounding distracted

"Y-y-you're just m-more o-of a f-f-freak than be-before," Vernon said puffing out his chest _trying _to sound intimidating.

"I am aren't I," Harry said clearly amused. He laughed a cold harsh laugh. At that point Petunia Dursley walked in through the destroyed door cautiously. She looked up as she heard the familiar laugh.

"It's you, the one who killed…wait you're not _him, _your….Harry," She whispered Harry like a desperate child trying to find their mom.

"Yes Aunt Petunia, I have grown quite a bit in the last two years haven't I," Harry said laughing again, sending chills down the three Dursley's backs. "I will get me vengeance on those who hurt me, and I decided that my '_family_'," he said disgusted, "should be the first as an example," he paused, looking around. Sighing in frustration, he added, "But it seems I won't have to be killing one of you, but you all deserve punishment."

Grabbing petunia's throat, Harry slammed her against the wall,

"You saw the limps, you saw the bruises, THE BLOOD, and you didn't do a damn thing, you will die tonight along with your _husband,_" Harry snarled in disgust. A sob escaped the woman's (??) mouth.

Harry squeezed his hands, choking his aunt. He dug his nails into the skin, drawing blood. The enraged teen picked her up and slammed her to the ground. The sudden drop made the house shake from the pressure he put into the slam. Petunia landed on her shoulder, causing it to bend at an awkward angle. She howled in pain and looked up at her nephew with pleading eyes. Harry only smiled.

"How do you like the pain, Aunt Petunia," Harry said sickingly sweet. He got a whimper in response. He kicked her as he passed, causing her to scream in pain again as her shoulder bone punctured through the skin.

He glowered over his uncle. His eyes seeming to glow. He smirked in disgust as he smelt urine coming from his uncle.

"Do you remember what you used to do to me when I would wet the bed, _uncle?"_ Vernon whimpered, "You do don't you, I shall show you the same courtesy you should me, when I couldn't hold my bladder," Vernon gasped

"No, please, don't, we're family," the fat man pleaded

"Hmmmm, my exact words I believe,"

Without warning, Harry flicked his wrist. Vernon's arms twisted until he heard a satisfying pop. With another flick he was chained by his wrist to the wall. The arms still rotating.

"Since I don't really feel like touching your _man_ parts, I will have to use magic, _Sectumsepra_," he lowered the strength of the spell considerably, because if he didn't he would have surely cut the man's dick off. Harry directed the spell at his uncle's manhood, and watched with sadistic humor as his uncle screamed as little paper cuts found their way onto his dick.

Sending another cutting curse at his uncle this time with more strength, Harry made his way over to his cousin, Dudley.

"Dudley, I will not kill you, like I am going to kill your parents, but not because I like you, only because your own father did to you, what I have had to endure my whole life and I wouldn't wish that on anyone, no matter how cruel I may seem."

"What are y-y-you gon-gonna do t-to m-me," stuttered Dudley, blinking away fresh tears

Harry gave an evil smirk, "That would ruin the fun, now wouldn't it,"

Dudley continued to cry as Harry advanced on him. He squeezed his eyes closed, wishing this was a dream.

"Ah, no dear cousin, you will keep your eyes _**open**_," Harry said in parseltoungue. It was sort of like a glue charm, that kept Dudley's eye lids stuck to his eye brows and it was very hard to blink. Dudley's hands flew to his eyes.

"What the", his eyes started to water again when he realized this was actually happening. All he could see was the blurred figure of his cousin, and the maniacal laugh emitting from his lips.

"I'm not going to kill you, but when I'm finished with you, you will wish you were dead," were the last _words _spoken that night.

* * *

If you had visited that house, that night. You would have seen a man walk out, and walk into the waiting arms of another man. They were gone in a blink of an eye. 

If you had chekced the house you would have seen the work of the younger man of the two. There hanging from the ceiling, armless and legless was an overly fat man, who deserved everything he got. Underneath him, basking in the blood from the man was his wife her knee bones, shoulder bones, elbow bones, and every other kind of bone were puncturing through her skin, blood every where. The look of pure pain still etched into her face, even as she lay dead.

If you looked carefully in the corner, you wold have noticed another area where a person was tortured. Bits of skin were laying innocently all around the room. It was hard to tell whose was whose. Blood was everywhere. Splattered against the flower wall paper, puddles covering the floor. It was definetly a sight to see, one a normal person would be disgusted to see. But to the two men, all they felt when they looked or thought of the room was pure pride.

_They couldn't wait to do it again._

* * *

There you have it the third chapter to _Unexpected Changes_. TAD-DA!!!!!!!!!!!! 

I know I said when a wizard turns 13 they come into their heritage, it's probally wrong, but it's my story so O WELL, DEAL!!

reveiws please


End file.
